The Time of My Life
by livininthesky
Summary: Just having fun. That's all Sav and Holly J are doing and that's just how they want it. But what happens when they suddenly have to deal with a whole bunch of stuff that's anything but fun? Will their relationship survive? NOT that it's a relationship...
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! I'm really bad at writing summaries so I thought I'd just add some stuff in here. This a fic about Sav & Holly J taking place in the rest of the school year after All Falls Down. The chapters will alternate between their points of view, and I'll make it clear whose POV it is each chapter. I'm starting with just a short prologue and I'll try to have the first chapter up by tomorrow! Alright, well, I hope you enjoy! **

What had I DONE?

My life had changed so much in the past few months that I didn't recognize it anymore. I didn't even recognize myself anymore. Seriously, who was I?

I used to be so sure of who I am and what I wanted. I was Holly J Sinclair, Little Miss Perfect, Most Likely to Succeed, etc. etc. There were a lot of things I wanted, but no matter what, number one was to be successful. And I always got what I wanted. Why? Because I never, ever let anything get in my way.

Until now.

How did this HAPPEN? How did I go from that Holly J to the one I am now, the one who had just thrown away everything she had worked for her entire life? So I had pretty much just thrown away my entire life.

I have no idea how this happened.

That's a lie.

It happened because of him.

* * *

Did that actually just happen?

Yes, it did. And I felt ecstatic. I had to fight the urge to start laughing like crazy and scream for joy.

That was it? That was what I had been terrified of my entire life? It was nothing! I didn't even care anymore!

I, Sav Bhandari, the nice guy, the weak pushover, had just completely told off my parents. I knew why it seemed so easy now, when it had terrified me before. It was because now, I had something – someone – worth fighting for. Someone who was more important to me than any silly rule. I would do anything for her.

And this was only the most recent accomplishment of the new and improved Sav.

I didn't even know who I was anymore. I didn't know what had gotten into me in the past few months.

Well, okay, I do.

It was all because of her.


	2. Reality Bites Back

**So I just wanted to say that I am SO, SO, SO sorry it's been such a long time coming. I started school and I've been insanely busy. Thanks to those of you who reviewed/favorited it and I truly am sorry! Hope you enjoy!**

_Holly J_

Here it goes, I thought, walking through the doors of Degrassi. Back to reality.

Break had been long enough that I had managed to almost completely forget everything that had happened at the stupid Vegas dance. But now, there was no hiding from it.

I don't think anyone would be surprised if I said I LOVED it when people stared at me. Sometimes I thought there was no better feeling in the world.

Well, turns out it's not always such a great feeling. There's a big difference between people staring at you because they admire you, look up to you, maybe even are afraid of you, and people staring at you because you're the slut who got caught in an empty classroom during a school dance stripping for some guy.

Because he really was just some guy to them. That was the worst part. They didn't know about their relationship. Or whatever it was. They just thought I was randomly stripping for the student body president.

And wasn't I? I mean, it wasn't like he was my boyfriend.

"Hey, HJ!" Crap. I turned around and saw him and I couldn't help it – my heart skipped a beat. Even in the new blue uniform polo shirt (matching the one I wore) he looked amazing. Dammit, heart! Stop that!

"Sav," I said, forcing a smile. "How was your break?"

"It was all right," he said, falling into step next to me as we walked toward Simpson's office, where he had told us he wanted to meet that morning. "Um, how are you? I tried to call you a few times..."

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said curtly. "I was just really busy. Work, SATs, you know. I need to work even harder now. I don't think Yale admission officers will really appreciate it if I list "being caught stripping by a police officer" on my list of extracurricular activities."

"Wait, are you mad at me?" His brown puppy dog eyes looked suddenly confused. "I'm sorry about what happened, I know it sucks and all, but it's not like it was my fault."

I sighed. "No Sav, I'm not mad. It's just…look, everybody knows what happened. People have the wrong idea about me now. I worked so hard to build a reputation, and it all crumbled in that one stupid night. So I think it would be better if we just…tried not to spend too much time together, all right?" It literally pained me to say that, but it's not like I had a choice, right? I was Holly freaking J. I had to get back to being who I was before.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he frowned, still not getting it.

"I can't break up with you if we were never really together," I said, shrugging it off. I tried my best to look casual even though something inside me was screaming. From the corner of my eye I saw Fiona walk through the doors. "Look, I have to go talk to Fiona really quick. Meet you in Simpson's office in five?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, sounding a bit dazed. I felt bad, I really did, but I knew he was just shocked, not actually sad. Why would he possibly be sad? It's not like he really liked me or anything. We were just having fun. And, well, now we weren't. So there was really no need to continue. Because it's not like there was anything else keeping us together.

It really sucks how I'm such a good liar to everyone but myself.


	3. You Can't Always Get What You Want

_Sav_

It's not like I've never been broken up with before. I've been broken up with plenty of times and I've broken up with people plenty of times. Well, by "people" I guess I mean Anya. If there's one good thing I've gotten out of our relationship, it's experience with breakups.

But the thing was, Holly J hadn't just broken up with me…had she?

Like she said, we hadn't really been going out, so we couldn't really break up. But it sure felt like a breakup. Which was weird, because I didn't even like her. At all. Seriously.

Ugh. People say love is complicated, but I'm pretty sure it can't be any more complicated than this.

I went to my locker to put away my backpack and grab my books for my first class. Then I walked over to Simpson's office and waited outside the door for Holly J. As I saw her walk up, smiling at me as though nothing had happened, it hit me. I was going to have to see her, to work with her, to talk to her every single day. Five days a week of watching her go about like everything was just peachy in the world of Holly J, because, well, it was. It always was. And I couldn't just keep on pretending I was fine.

Wait, what? I am fine! What am I talking about?

"Ready to get this over with?" she asked, nodding towards the door.

Crap. I'm not fine.

"First of all, I want to start off by saying how disappointed I am in both of you," Simpson announced, glaring at us over the top of his desk. "I had my doubts about the dance, but you two promised you'd keep it in control, and I trusted you completely. And then, to find out you not only let it spiral out of control but you were part of the reason for that?"

I scratched my arm awkwardly and looked over at Holly J. She was looking down and biting her lip, and if I didn't know any better I would have said she was holding back tears.

"I know you though, and you're both good kids. So that's why I'm going to go easy on you. After all, everyone makes mistakes."

Holly J's head darted up so quick her ponytail looked as if it were going to fly off her head. "Wait, so we're not being punished? Oh my gosh Mr. Simpson, thank you so-"

"Hang on a second Holly J," Simpson interrupted, a trace of a laugh in his voice. "There has to be some kind of punishment for this. You and Sav will have detention every day after school for the next two weeks. But after that your punishment will be over, and there will be no mark of any of this on your permanent records."

"Thanks so much Mr. Simpson," I breathed, relieved. My parents still didn't know anything that had happened, and with this punishment, hopefully they never would. "We won't let you down again." Holly J nodded emphatically in agreement with this statement.

"I hope you're right, Sav," replied Mr. Simpson. "Now, here's the list of all the new changes in the school. Morning announcements start in five minutes, I'd like you two to make an announcement informing the students of the changes, just to make sure they're all aware."

"Got it," exclaimed Holly J, grabbing the sheet from his hands. "Thanks again, Mr. Simpson!"

"All right, all right, now go – I don't want you to miss announcements," Simpson ordered, finally smiling for the first time all meeting.

We rushed out of the room. "Can you believe it?" cried Holly J, grinning wildly at me. "Nothing's going on our records! All we have to do is sit through two weeks of detention! This is amazing!" She turned and started down the hall, practically skipping. I trailed behind.

No, this was perfect. This wouldn't affect my chances of getting into college, and more importantly, my parents would never have to find out. All I had to do was spend an hour a day for a couple weeks sitting in a classroom.

With Holly J.

Great.


End file.
